dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
DanceDanceRevolution (2014 arcade game)
DanceDanceRevolution (2014 arcade game) 'also known as DanceDanceRevolution 2014 and DDR2014 is an updated version of DDR 2013 which is released in Japan at May 12, 2014 while in Asia and Korea was released in July 22, 2014. General Information / Changes * The interface was upgraded using the color scheme of DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game) as its base, and a new layout which resembles the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania XG series' interface. The song select screen and result screen were completely revamped by adding useable window panes for each user. Each information pane is accessible using its corresponding number on the numeric keypad: * The 1 button opens the difficulty and personal best score tab. * The 2 button opens the GROOVE RADAR tab which include numbers stats for the first time since DDRMAX -DanceDanceRevolution 6thMIX-. * The 3 button opens the rivals and target score tab. * The 4 button opens an additional information tab. Usually, this tab is not available and only appears during select events such as ''EXTRA ATTACK and Yuniver Hills project. * A new unlocking system, EXTRA ATTACK, available only during EXTRA STAGE was added. ** EXTRA STAGE is now limited to Premium Play. In Japan, Premium Play is PASELI-only. * Playing with LIFE4 or RISKY gives you a Result Star whether you pass or not, whiis not available and only appears during select events such as EXTRA ATTACK and Yuniver Hills project.ch gives you easier access to the EXTRA STAGE. ** Easier access to the EXTRA STAGE can also be obtained when playing VERSUS with both players using Premium Play. * Additional play options were added as exclusive to Premium Play: ** .25x interval speed modifiers were added, though only up to 2.25x. The limit was increased to 3.75x on a later update. ** LIFE4 lifebar modifier added, which gives you 4 lives before the song is over. * DanceEvolution ARCADE, SOUND VOLTEX and ミライダガッキ FutureTomTom folders were added when sorting by BEMANI series. * A total of 22 songs released during DanceDanceRevolution (2013) from December 19th, 2013 to February 25th, 2014 were retrospectively moved to the DanceDanceRevolution (2014) folder. * Included are the 14 songs from Nettou! BEMANI Stadium (熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム), the 5 songs from TAG生誕祭 event along with Dispersion Star, 星屑のキロク and 回レ！雪月花. * ever snow's and Sacred Oath's jackets were changed to remove NAOKI and jun from them, due to their departure from KONAMI in 2013. * All of the system music have been slightly re-arranged from their 2013 versions; now they sound closer to the game's theme song Another Phase. * The EDIT data link function was revived on June 6th, 2014. * BPM sort was absent until June 23rd, 2014. Character Roster The character roster remains the same as of DDR2013 while Rinon returns as the playable character but being playable in Replicant D-ignition as well as the unplayable boss, Dark Rinon after Rinon merges the six orbs into her own body before facing the player in Encore Extra Stage. Unlockable Songs FLOOR INFECTION By playing SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection- during the stated periods, you will raise the infection level and unlock the following songs from the SOUND VOLTEX series. Hakken! Yomigaetta BEMANI iseki (発見！よみがえったBEMANI遺跡) The Hakken! Yomigaetta BEMANI iseki (発見！よみがえったBEMANI遺跡) event is a collaboration event between beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA, DanceDanceRevolution (2014), GITADORA OverDrive, pop'n music ラピストリア, jubeat saucer fulfill, REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-, DanceEvolution ARCADE, ミライダガッキ FutureTomTom Ver.2, and BeatStream Yuniver Hills project (ユニバーヒルズproject) The Yuniver Hills project (ユニバーヒルズproject) event started on November 17th, 2014. The event consists on building an apartment to get more residents on it. This can be done by playing a set of three daily songs that are shown when you play (you can also check them by pressing the 4 button on the numeric keypad on the song select screen). After getting a certain number of residents, you will unlock certain charts of a song, starting with BEGINNER and BASIC, then DIFFICULT and finally EXPERT. PON no unmei jouka keikaku (PONの運命浄化計画) This event started on December 24th, 2014, to commemorate the release of the Power Of Nature album. To unlock the event songs, you must obtain the different attributes of the "powers of nature" (自然の力). By increasing the attributes, you also increase the fate purification probability. Then, by accessing the event website (which can be found here), you can press the "fate purification challenge" (運命浄化チャレンジ) button. If the purification is successful, you will unlock the song(s). To unlock the pop'n music crossovers in other BEMANI games, you must obtain the Earth Purification (大地の浄化) power by playing pop'n music ラピストリア. BOSS ON PARADE The BOSS ON PARADE event begins on January 22nd, 2015. Earn jewels in order to unlock a crossover from each BEMANI series (beatmaniaIIDX, GuitarFreaks & DrumMania, jubeat, pop'n music and REFLEC BEAT), plus a final boss song, which can be accessed as an EXTRA STAGE song by acquiring 10 jewels. On February 4th, 2015, the list of medal-supported songs was revealed on the official website. On February 16th, 2015, requirements for the event have been made easier: * Medal-supported songs are now indicated with a メダル対象 (Medal Target) tooltip at the Music Select screen. * Playing songs that are not medal-supported will give ¼ of a medal. * It is now possible to play medal-supported songs repeatedly. Medal-supported Songs In order to gain jewels, medal-supported songs have to be played. Each boss song have a special rule in order to determine which songs are medal-supported: * 海神: Songs that has a REFLEC BEAT chart rated Level 10+ on HARD. Songs that debuted in the DanceDanceRevolution and REFLEC BEAT series simultaneously don't count. * Plan 8: Songs from beatmania IIDX featuring the word HAPPY in the genre name. * クリムゾンゲイト: Song titles related to the color red. The possible keywords are FIRE, RED, BURN, 紅 ("aka", meaning red/scarlet), Phoenix or クリムゾン (crimson). The only exception is FIRE FIRE as it's used for 海神. * Remain: All the songs found in the pop'n music folder with kors k or wac as the artist or composer. * FUNKY SUMMER BEACH: Original songs from jubeat transplanted in DanceDanceRevolution that aren't used by the other boss songs. Live ongen wo game de! EXIT TUNES Dance Party -beatnation RHYZE music council- The Live ongen wo game de! EXIT TUNES Dance Party -beatnation RHYZE music council-'' (ライブ音源をゲームで！「EXIT TUNES Dance Party -beatnation RHYZE music council-」) campaign started on February 14th, 2015. By purchasing the EXIT TUNES DANCE PARTY ～beatnation RHYZE music council～ SELECTION from KONAMI♪MUSIC, you'll receive a code which you can enter on the campaign site to unlock the following song: Replicant D-ignition ''Replicant D-ignition was first announced at the JAEPO 2015 event, and is the sequel to Replicant D-action from DanceDanceRevolution X2. A preliminary announcement movie was released on February 18th, 2015 featuring "The Dark One" and Rinon, who is seen fusing six colored orbs into her own body to become as her own target; Dark Rinon. The event started on March 5th, 2015. '''Note: Truare!, the final song of BOSS ON PARADE, has to be unlocked first. The first goal is to fill the five NITRO (ニトロ) vials. Each NITRO vial is related to a song: * Destination: Green vial. * Samurai Shogun vs. Master Ninja: Red vial. * Sand Blow: Yellow vial. * HAPPY☆LUCKY☆YEAPPY: White vial. * chaos eater: Blue vial. You can choose which vial to fill at the end of each game session. Filling subsequent vials also require more NITRO than the previous filled vial. Once at least one vial have been filled, the Replicant D-ignition folder will appear in the EXTRA STAGE. Once opened, it cannot be exited. The background music and background will also change to a darker mood. The next goal is to obtain 5 orbs (オーブ) by clearing the new songs found in the folder with a AA rank or above on EXPERT. When playing the Replicant D-ignition songs, the player's character is replaced by Rinon. Also, none of the songs have a preview when selecting them. After obtaining 5 orbs, EGOISM 440 will appear in the Replicant D-ignition folder. After playing it, all the orbs will be lost and will have to be collected again in order to play the song again. By clearing EGOISM 440 with AA or higher, MAX. (period) will be the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. An introduction video featuring Rinon fusing the six orbs before transforming into Dark Rinon is shown before the song in Encore Extra Stage. EXTRA STAGE / ATTACK The EXTRA STAGE returned with the same Result Star system first seen in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. Once again, the LIFE GAUGE modifier is restricted during EXTRA STAGE and this time, it is set to LIFE4. On August 13th, 2014, the red Result Star (★) given when clearing a song is now also given when using the LIFE GAUGE modifier RISKY or LIFE4. EXTRA ATTACK The EXTRA ATTACK unlocking method allows the players to unlock EXTRA STAGE-only songs available on the EXTRA ATTACK folder. By playing songs in the EXTRA ATTACK folder, the SURVIVED BONUS meter will increase for the selected difficulty. Once the meter is completely filled, the song will be unlocked on that difficulty (and all the lower difficulties, if applicable) for normal play. The SURVIVED BONUS meter of a song carries between games using e-AMUSEMENT. The EXTRA ATTACK requires that the Single and Double charts of the songs have to be unlocked separately and that only BEGINNER to EXPERT charts can be unlocked. Once the songs have been unlocked, they are added to the DanceDanceRevolution (2014) folder. * The TAG seitansai's (TAG生誕祭) songs, ÆTHER, esrev:eR and SABER WING (satellite silhouette remix) that weren't unlocked by the players in DanceDanceRevolution (2013) are added to the EXTRA ATTACK folder by default. * Only for Idola, the SURVIVED BONUS meter have to be filled on BEGINNER, then BASIC, DIFFICULT and then finally EXPERT. * As of July 24th, 2014, it is now possible to unlock the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム songs via EXTRA ATTACK. From September 18th, 2014 to October 16th, 2014, a special campaign named Aki no daishuukakusai (秋の大収穫祭, Big Harvest Festival of Autumn) was added to the game. By playing any song, a bonus ranging from +1 to +4 LIFE was given depending on a few requirements. The EXTRA LIFE acquired were added by Dance Level and the total could be seen by pressing "4" on the num. pad to access the event panel. These EXTRA LIVES were then available to use during EXTRA ATTACK. Usually the LIFE GAUGE modifier was locked to LIFE4 but with this event, it was possible to increase the number of LIFE to any number as long as the players had enough EXTRA LIFE. Oni no EXTRA ATTACK (鬼のEXTRA ATTACK) From August 15th, 2014, to September 12th, 2014, CHALLENGE charts for Din Don Dan, Elysium, IMANOGUILTS, SABER WING (satellite silhouette remix), ちゅ～いん☆バニー and ヤマトなでなで♡かぐや姫 could be unlocked as part of the Oni no EXTRA ATTACK (鬼のEXTRA ATTACK) event. These charts will appear on the EXTRA STAGE in the 鬼のEXTRA ATTACK folder if the song's lower difficulties were completely unlocked previously via EXTRA ATTACK. When playing a song in the 鬼のEXTRA ATTACK folder, the LIFE GAUGE modifier is set to RISKY: One MISS will result in a GAME OVER. From October 16th, 2014, to November 13th, 2014, CHALLENGE charts for Kind Lady, Malacca, PARANOiA KCET ～clean mix～ and Tribe, as well as the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2013 CHALLENGE charts, can be unlocked by the same above method. When unlocked, these songs appears in their respective versions. Outside of the predetermined limited-time periods, the CHALLENGE charts for these songs cannot be unlocked. Unlockable Songs The CHALLENGE charts are 鬼のEXTRA ATTACK-only. Category:DanceDanceRevolution Category:Arcade Series Category:2013 DDR Games Category:Games